comicversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-66)
Bruce Wayne (born February 19, 1929) is a millionaire industrialist, vigilante protector of Gotham City, an officer of the GCPD, a part of both the Dynamic Duo and Titanic Trio, founding member of the Justice League of America, and the CEO of Wayne Foundation. After witnessing his parents' death at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce trained his body and mind to peak human condition to battle the forces of evil. Inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor, he took on the mantle of a vigilante who fought crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles and operated out of a secret hideout underneath Wayne Manor. Operating in his hometown of Gotham City, New Jersey, Bruce began to lead a successful crime-fighting career as the hero Batman. By 1960, Bruce encountered numerous foes, most notably the mysterious and enigmatic Joker and the obsessive but extremely intelligent Riddler, as well as become a great ally of the Gotham City Police Department's commissioner, James Gordon, even becoming a duly deputized officer of the law. By this time, he would encounter the former 9-year-old circus performer, Dick Grayson, who lost his parents to the savagery of criminals, similar to what he experienced at the age of 8. Deciding to take in Dick as his youthful ward, Bruce began to mentor Dick to aid him in his crusade against crime, as his sidekick, Robin. Abilities *'Master Criminologist:' Bruce, while operating as Batman, is an extremely and phenomenally skilled, experienced, and knowledgeable criminologist, possessing a great insight and understanding of Gotham City's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to consistently overpower and undermine their operations with extreme effectiveness. Hence, Bruce understood how the "quizzical criminal," the Riddler, operates, able to predict that the latter would deliberately leave clues to confund the Gotham City Police Department, which may or may not lead to the real crime he would be planning. As Bruce put it, he "contrives his plots like artichokes," and "you have to strip off spiny leaves to reach the heart." Hence, he deduced that the incident in Moldavia was not politically motivated, but rather a clever device to make Commissioner Gordon call him in. In addition, Bruce also understood that for the Riddler, crime was not fun unless he was outwitting Batman and Robin. *'Master Detective:' As Batman, Bruce is considered to be the world's greatest detective, without any peers or equals. He is capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as intuitive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber, with human intuition being among Bruce's most effective tools. An immensely formidable detective genius, Bruce regularly outsmarts the highly intelligent Riddler. His skill was so great that Commissioner Gordon turned to Batman for help when the Riddler, who had outwitted the entire Gotham City Police Department a dozen times, attacked Moldavia. He commonly uses logic to deduce intelligent criminal's riddles, such as when the answer to one was a clue to the location of a false robbery. *'Skilled Dancer:' Bruce, as Batman, is a talented dancer, able to perform a move called the Batusi. Trivia *Bruce's favorite drink is orange juice. Category:Batman (1966 Television Series Characters) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Wayne Foundation Leaders Category:Executives Category:Justice League of America (Dimension-66) Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Caucasian Category:Allusions to the Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Americans Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6'2" Category:Characters Category:Characters From Dimension-66